Black Sun
. |name = Zephon "Black Sun" Koi |age = 132 |gender = Male |species = Creykon/unidentified |align = Villain/mercenary/outlaw |status = Taking up mercenary jobs around the galaxy. |relations = Elkine, Captain Nebulava, Tyyrian Shim, F.A.N.T., Reten |likes = Elkine, The Element, money, mercenary work, the Black Knight, challenges, crafting weapons |dislikes = Tyyrian Shim, F.A.N.T., being tricked, other mercenaries, Reten |weapon = The Amity |occupation = Taking up mercenary jobs, murder, gambling |abilities = Mastery of weaponry, ship pilot |vulnerable = Blunt attacks, corrosive substances, psychic attacks |height = 6,2 |friends = Elkine, Mistress Murder, Sykes, Captain Nebulava |enemies = Too many |voice = James Spader |eyes = "Stars" |first_appearance = Plum: Dead World |latest_appearance = Black Sun (film) |series = Black Sun }} Zephon Koi, also known as the Black Sun, is an infamous galactic mercenary and owner of the Black Knight. Known for his ruthless attacks and "no-prisoners" mantra by almost everyone in the galaxy, Black Sun is bonded to a strange alien being known as the Element, which is helping his corpse move in the first place. Wielder of the handmade weapon dubbed "the Amity", Black Sun will stop at nothing to complete his employer's request while also benefiting himself in the process. As of right now, Black Sun is being introduced into the New Fantendoverse, being one of it's galactic inhabitants. His first official appearance was in the Bizuko-developed game, Plum: Dead World. ''History'' Zephon Koi's lineage is defined by poverty. The Koi's were a family comprised of four members: Krell, the father, Lupanna, the mother, Zephon, the son, and Coar, the daughter. Krell was a weaponsmith, crafting weapons for customers and for intergalactic wars. As such, Zephon and Coar learned basic weaponsmithing as time went along, mixing and matching parts from different weapons across the galaxy. This is also where Zephon ended up making the first form of the Amity, albeit a not as powerful version that just fired bullets of light. Later down the line, Zephon ended up meeting a family of the Cronok species going by the name of the Shim family. It was there that Zephon met the closest thing he had to a best friend, Tyyrian Shim. The Shim's were slightly more wealthy than the Koi's, operating a boot making company that operated mainly on Ymirn, a planet known for it's snow and ice. Tyyrian, while not a weaponsmith, did have the advantage of knowing ways to talking himself out of trouble and gaining extra cash in secret. Zephon and Tyyrian became the closest friends, teaching each other their unique skills and gaining new ones. In their 20's, Zephon and Tyyrian had decided on what jobs they should take up: mercenaries for hire. While in the future Zephon became more brutal, at the time, he and Tyyrian only killed when they absolutely had to, with Tyyrian swearing that he'd leave his targets alone after their jobs were done. The results of those jobs were cash...lots and lots of it. The two evenly split it, helping financially support their separate families under the guise of having different jobs. It was at the age of 27 when Zephon learned that his father was dying of a disease known as the Rot, a disease native to the city of Noah. The last thing Krell did before his death was make two last weapons, a gift for Zephon and Coar each. While Coar got a spear that could double as dual blades, Zephon got a revolver and whip hybrid dubbed "the Amity" by Krell. After his death, the family drifted apart and felt more distant as Zephon kept on doing mercenary work with Tyyrian. At the age of 35, Zephon and Tyyrain were supposedly contracted on a mission to kill an intergalactic millionaire, with the reward being their biggest yet. Halfway to the planet where this man was said to be located, Tyyrian opened the airlock near where Zephon was standing and sucked him out of the ship into space. As his body froze up and his vision got blurrier and blurrier, Tyyrian walked the closed airlock and waved goodbye, turning the ship towards Ymirn. By that point, Zephon's body had shut down, killing him in the dark reaches of space. Less than a hundred years later, Zephon's corpse, encased in ice, got caught in the gravitational pull of an uncharted planet and was stuck hurtling towards it. As he did, the speed he was going at not only burned the ice off, but also what was left of his entire body, barring his skeleton. Said skeleton acted as a meteor of sorts and landed on the planet, directly into a lake of sorts containing a foreign liquid. This "liquid" turned out to be an alien being by the name of the Element, an ever-changing alien being that can change it's shape and molecules to adapt to any situation. Years later, Black Sun has become an infamous mercenary after stealing and fixing up a starship he calls the Black Knight, robbing a museum and taking his now iconic outfit (being a old Creykon war outfit, complete with war markings), and killing hundreds of thousands of individuals. Climbing his way to the top of the criminal tent pole, Black Sun continues his mercenary work to this very day, hopping from planet to planet in search of his next adventure. ''Appearance'' Black Sun's bones are all a mixture of yellows and white color due to the amount of time he spent rotting in space. His eyes have been replaced with "stars", or glowing white balls where pupils would be. His teeth are sharp and yellowed, with each being held in place by the Element. His ribs are visible even when wearing clothing, with the only other part of his normal skeleton visible being the top of his spine. Black Sun's outfit is an old Creykon war general outfit he stole from a museum on his first mercenary mission. He wears brown boots and a brown belt, complete with a custom-made holster for the Amity. He wears old fashioned blue jeans and knee pads for protection. His general's outfit consists of brown gloves, a shirt, a spiky shoulderpad, and his iconic mask, complete with the iconic red and yellow markings. The mask's sturdy build and spikes are for protection purposes, and the way he touts the mask around makes it a symbol of fear in the mercenary underworld. ''Personality'' Zephon, even before his untimely demise, was known to be snarky and somewhat of an "asshat", always cracking jokes and the like. Unlike his undead return, Zephon used to allow people into his life, such as his former friend Tyyrian Shim. After he came back from the dead, however, that's the only personality trait that didn't return, instead being replaced by an internal fear of letting people into his life only for them to betray him in the end. This also means that his cocky personality came with him, being topped off by a somewhat big ego that even some of his victims point out. Black Sun's motivations for being a mercenary are driven by two things: fun and a desire for money. For the first one, Black Sun challenges himself to find new ways to kill each and every person he's hired to kill so "none of it gets stale". If he DOES kill his assigned target, the employer will give him the promised amount of money, which is where the desire for cash comes in. Black Sun's one true love (besides his job and money) is his ship, the sleek yet cluttered Black Knight. As such, Black Sun buys fuel for the Black Knight, along with food for the Element to digest, along with gambling money at Mistress Murder's, an underground casino exclusively for the meanest and the most murderous in the entire galaxy. Black Sun's facade is an incredibly mean person, usually only looking out for himself with the RARE chance of looking out for another person. His low opinion of others and subsequently, his gambling problem, come from his past experiences and his desire to feel somewhat normal among people who share his same profession. Overtime, however, multiple people have found ways to melt this exterior off him and see who he really is on the inside. Warming up to people like this has helped him come out of his hard shell and become a better person in the process. ''Powers / Items'' Black Sun's most notable non-weapon feature (besides his appearance) is the Element, a special kind of unidentified lifeform that adapts it's molecular structure and functions to suit whatever falls near it. The Element, however, becomes an individual once it's latched onto something, gaining a personality that depends on whatever it latched to. For instance, Black Sun's Element gave him a new sort of immune system and set of organs while also acting as a sort of blood. While the Element can reform ITSELF, it can't reform, for example, a broken bone due to that not being considered part of it's new form. As such, Black Sun himself doesn't have a healing factor, but his faux organs do. Black Sun is skilled in different kinds of weaponry, albeit not every kind in the galaxy. His main weapon of choice, a modified Earth-based six-barrel revolver he calls the Amity, is a hybrid between a gun and a harpoon, with the bullets all coming out at once and being tied down to six rope-like light constructs. These bullets act as hooks, with Black Sun being able to slice and dice his way through trouble with the Amity with relative ease. The Amity can be switched from that mode to another where it just fires standard bullets, a mode which Black Sun is seen using quite often, with the "grappling mode" being used more for navigating land rather than offensive combat. Other than guns, Black Sun has what he calls a "mine network" on him at all. The mine network contains a few "sticky bombs" and a remote control which is used to detonate the bombs. Rather than setting off a huge explosion, the mine network connects to each other like a group of tripwires that are the same kind of constructs the Amity can fire. Black Sun can press a button on the remote, forcing the light to jut out and cut through whatever it's facing, a technique which is used to destroy structures and the like. However, the remote needs to be in somewhat close proximity to one of the bombs, which could put Black Sun in the path of the danger he himself set up. While all of this makes Black Sun sound powerful, he isn't too hard to take down...it's just getting to him that's the problem. Even with all of the clothing and armor he wears, he's still a skeleton, and stick and stones are able to break his bones. He himself is not a good physical attacker, literally failing in every hand-on-hand battle he's ever been in. Black Sun's cockiness is his biggest weakness, however, forcing himself to value his fragile ego more than the tide of a battle. Even if he's one of the deadliest mercs in the galaxy, he's also one of the most egotistical. ''Relations'' *Elkine: Zephon's relationship with Elkine Idana started off as one of distaste due to Black Sun's inability to open up and accept people into his life. By the end of the first film, however, he allows her to become his apprentice and takes her on most of his missions, even considering her to be somewhat of a daughter figure. *Captain Nebulava: Zephon is very supportive of Nebulava and Elkine's romantic relationship, offering support wherever he can. However, he IS a bit wary of Nebulava herself, being a former member of the the same team that once hunted him down. He trusts her, but is still a bit apprehensive of her at times. *Mistress Murder: Zephon is one of Mistress Murder's favorite consumers, known for coming to her casino at least once a month. There was once a point where he had romantic feelings for her, but those feelings faded away. He's one of the few people he's completely open with (albeit he's usually drunk when he does it). *Tyyrian Shim: Being the man that killed him all of those years ago, Black Sun absolutely despises that rich billionaire that was once his one and only friend. Black Sun is determined to find a way to pay Tyyrian back for what happened by any means necessary, whether it be destroying his wealth, or permanently offing him once and for all. *Sykes Conn'En: Zephon views Sykes as a dependable ally and someone personally close to him. An excellent bartender, Zephon sees him as a son-like figure, even joking offering to teach him how to play catch. The end result was that they actually did play catch together...when drunk off their asses. They're best friends at this point. *Reten: After stealing the Maid-01, Black Sun formed a rivalry with Reten, who has vowed to get revenge on him. That would've been bad in itself, but when he ALSO took Reten's tunes and modified them, he considered Zephon a permanent enemy and desires to get back at him somehow. ''Appearances in Media'' ''Canonical Plum: Dead World Black Sun's first appearance in any form of media was in ''Plum: Dead World. In the story, he steals Reten's motorcycle, the Maid-01, in order to use it to hunt for his ship that was taken by F.A.N.T when it crashed. This is the start of his rivalry with Reten while also acting as in introduction to his character overall. This leads into the Black Sun movie, which chronologically takes place a week or two after the events of Dead World in 2020. ''Ascerth: One Year Later While Black Sun is never explicity in ''One Year Later as a main character, he is briefly mentioned in a vision had by Elina. ''Black Sun Black Sun is the main character in...well, ''Black Sun. He's a gruff and rough skeleton mercenary who, after meeting Elkine, decides to take her in under his wing as his apprentice. However, when an old friend gets involved in the matters, it's up to Zephon to confront his past and break out of his shell. ''Non-Canonical Zonal Fever Black Sun appears as a DLC character in Scorpistar's ''Zonal Fever. His moveset is based around his skills and powers shown in both Plum: Dead World and the Black Sun movie. ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Overdrive Sometime after the ''Black Sun ''movie, the titular character, Elkine, and Captain Nebulava ending up allying themselves with characters from the Fantendoverse. This includes meeting up with Reten again, who's on a personal mission to kick Black Sun's bony skeleton ass. Fantendo Smash Bros. Starlight TBA Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil TBA Ghostrealm Heroes Black Sun makes an appearance in ''Ghostrealm Heroes as an Assist Character. When summoned, he will set up a minefield before departing. ''Gallery'' Black Sun drawing real.jpg|Black Sun's first piece of official artwork. BlackSunTransparent.png|Black Sun's first piece of official artwork (transparent, done by AgentMuffin). PyroBlackSun.jpg|A piece of artwork made by Pyrostar. Orca drew Black Sun Elkine and Wicke.jpg|Fanart of Black Sun, Elkine, and Wicke drawn by Tumblr user of-coffee-and-sunshine. Black Sun and company conversing.jpg|Fanart of Black Sun, Elkine, and Nebulava in a group shot drawn by Tumblr user of-coffee-and-sunshine. Z Black Sun.png|Black Sun's character portrait in'' Zonal Fever''. BlackSun.png|Black Sun as drawn by . Black Sun (FSBO).png|Black Sun's character portrait for Fantendo Smash Bros. Overdrive. Black Sun updated.jpg|A slightly updated picture of Black Sun, as his design has been changed to look like both Doodle's and Exo's art. Roughblacksundrebs.jpg|A drawing of Black Sun done by Drebbles. BlackSunFSBS.png|Black Sun's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Starlight. FSBNilBlackSunIcon.png|Black Sun's character icon in Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil. Solo_Black_Sun_by_orca.jpg|Artwork of Black Sun done by tumblr user of-coffee-and-sunshine. ''Trivia'' *Black Sun's ship, the Black Knight, is a reference to an infamous photograph taken in 1998 during NASA's STS-88 mission. *It is estimated that Black Sun has killed over 700,000 people in total if you combine the few kills he did when he was alive and when he came back from the dead. *Black Sun's original voice actor was originally the legendary Harrison Ford, known for roles as Han Solo from Star Wars and Indiana Jones from Indiana Jones. *Black Sun's official theme is Shining Star - Earth Wind & Fire. Alternatively, his other theme could be seen as Starman - David Bowie. }} Category:Deep Freeze Studios Characters Category:DoodleFox Category:Mercenaries Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Category:Males Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Anti-Heroes